


In which Philinda and Mackelena go to In n' Out

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Double Dating, F/M, Food, In n' Out, Milkshakes, Party, Philinda traumitize Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: "What's going on here?" Phil asked."A party!" Daisy grinned."Bedtime." May didn't even have to threaten. Drunk Agents sprang into action, cleaning.May took Daisy, who sighed, "you and Coulson went on a date." And giggled. "Phil and Melinda sitting in a tree, K-I-"May jumped in "-C-K-I-N-G. Y-O-U-R. B-U-T-T."Daisy shrank as her eyes went wide, her flushed cheeks making her look like a peice of Chibi art."Phil!" May rolled her eyes. "Parenting time!"





	In which Philinda and Mackelena go to In n' Out

May sighed as she drove the SUV down the highway. Mack and Elena were dozing in the back seat, and Phil had claimed shotgun.

"I'm hungry." Elena yawned, and stretched.

"Me too." Mack agreed, and Yo-Yo shoved herself back into the crook of his massive arm.

"You hungry, Mel?" Phil asked, almost hopeful.

Instead of answering, Melinda pressed a button on the dashboard, Calling the other SUV of agents. "Hey Daisy, we're stopping for supper." Melinda said.

"Cool beans." Daisy's voice responded, obviously shouting over the loud radio in the car. 

"Is that Micheal Jackson?" Phil asked.

"Yeah!!!! Cause I'm bad! I'm bad! Ya know it-" Daisy sang, and Melinda ended the call. "MC hammer is better." Mack said, barely audible.

"Hey May, there's an In 'n out up ahead." Yo-yo suggested.

May turned on the blinker.

-:x:-

"I haven't had a proper burger in ages." Mack exclaimed, walking into the restaurant, holding the door for Elena. Coulson caught it for May, nodding to her as they went inside. 

"Two large cheeseburgers -animal style- a large fry and double chocolate shake?" Mack asked Elena smoothly.

"Sí, Turtleman." Elena smiled, and headed off to save a seat at a booth.

"Uh, what would you like, Melinda?" Phil asked, not to be outdone.

"It's okay. I'll order." May said, stepping up behind Mack. Coulson scanned the menu in disappointment.

Fairly soon, it was Phil's turn, and he quickly ordered his meal, stealing glances to Melinda, who was over at the condiments bar, grabbing some Ketchup and extra mayo.

"Number sixty four?!?" A worker called, and Mack grinned as he retrieved the food.

Phil joined the small group at the booth that Yo-yo saved, and sat down next to May. Mack slowly picked up a french fry, and smiled as he dipped it carefully in ketchup, eating it triuphantly infront of them. 

"I'll have my food in a minute. It's not funny." Phil said, eyeing the French fries.

"Order sixtyfive?!?" Another cook called.

"Move, Phil." May said.

"Huh?" 

"Move it. That's mine." May said, gently shoving him over so that she could go get her supper. Phil moved, letting her slid out, sitting back down when she returned. 

"Order sixtysix?!?"

"Yes. Kill the Jedi." Phil joked, trying his Darth Sidious voice, went to the counter to get his meal, and sitting down, eating with the others. 

"In n' Out. Haven't had that in a while." Mack sighed, taking a big bite of his burger. 

Yo-yo sighed a content answer as she chews, "Base food sucks." Yo-Yo decided. May nods in agreement.

"Hey. I can cook." Phil said, eyeing them.

"She never said you couldn't. She said base food. Not your food." May said.

"Hey Yo-yo, ever dipped your fries in your shake?" Mack asked. Elena wrinkled her nose in disgust as she shook her head.

"You're missing out." Mack said, dunking his french fry into the cold chocolate drink, and eating it infront of her.

"I've heard thats good. But I've never tried it." Phil told them, popping the lid off his own shake, and dipping a french fry. "Not bad." He commented.

"You're supposed to be watching your cholesterol." May frowned at him, noticing the shake.

"Along with my calcium, which can be found in milk, and shakes are made with milk." Phil justified his milkshake. Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Simmons could probably tell you everything wrong with that statement." May said.

"As in?" Phil prompted.

"The sugar amount. The nutritional value." Melinda offered.

"Try it." Phil pushed the milkshake towards her. May raised an eyebrow. "Try it." Phil repeated.

Melinda reached over, and selected a french fry from his. Cautiously dipping it, she tasted it.

"What do you think?" Phil asked. 

May was quiet, and shrugged. 

"¿Sabías que compartieron comida?" Yo-yo asked Mack. (Did you know they shared food?)

"No." Mack smiled.

"Deberíamos decirle a Daisy." Yo-Yo smiled. (We should tell Daisy)

"Estoy seguro de que ella ya lo sabe." Mack told her. (Im sure she knows already.)

"We know too." May said, surprising the two.

May and Elena stop chewing for a few seconds. They shared a glance before looking back at an amused May, and sighing in relief.

The rest of the meal went smoothly, and the four agents chatted most of the time. Elena was contently stealing Mack's french fries, and May had eased her way over, leaning on Phil.

Mack yawned. "We'd better start on back."

Phil nodded. 

Taking their trays to the trash bin, they dumped the access, leaving the trays on the panel above. Returning to the car, May took the wheel again, and slapped Phil's hand away from the radio dial.

About twenty minutes down the road, Elena had fallen asleep and May was stealing occasional sips of Phil's shake, which hadn't been finished.

When the agents got to the base, Mack woke Yo-yo with a kiss and the four agents entered the common room - to a disaster. 

There were half empty, half melted ice cream bowls, and music pounding. The lights were brightening and dimming to Fitzs commands from the panel in the wall, and Daisy was dancing the Macarena on the coffee table. Lance and Bobbi were both drunk silly, and were lucky only making out. 

The music was loud, and Daisy screamed, "Mackelena have arrived! Hit it, boys!" Looks like Bobbi and Hunter weren't the only drunk ones. Jemma jived -safely- on the floor.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria MACKELENA, Quetu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena, Dalea tu cuerpo alegria, MACKELENA!!!" Daisy sang the parody, a spoon substituting for a microphone.

"HEY, MACKELENA!" the other party crazy agents echoed.

Phil and Melinda shared a single look before sighing, and May winced as Phil face-palmed.

"Hey, cut the music! Turn on the PHILINDA!!!" Daisy continued to dance the macarena/Mackelena, and Jemma rushed to the table, sifting through songs. And then a Disney song came up. Hercules's 'I Won't Say I'm in Love', came flying out of the speakers. 

Daisy sang Meg's part before stepping to the other side of the table, facing where she was originally, and pretending to be the muses. She kept swapping places depending on the singer, until...

She jumped down, landing slightly wobbly for being drunk, and then stalked up to May, shoving the older women against Phil. "You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!" She pretended to sing to a lovesick Meg/May.

May gave one last huff before locking eyes with Phil and they both turned to the partying agents. Mack and Elena were still confused about the macarena/Mackelena.

"All of you, settle down!" May commanded. Agents froze. Daisy was still singing. Jemma quickly slapped off the music.

"What's going on here?" Phil asked.

"Party!" Daisy grinned.

"Bedtime." May didn't even have to threaten. Agents sprang into action, cleaning.

May took Daisy, who sighed, "you and Coulson went on a date." And giggled. "Phil and Melinda sitting in a tree, K-I-"

May jumped in "-C-K-I-N-G. Y-O-U-R. B-U-T-T."

Daisy shrank as her eyes went wide, her flushed cheeks making her look like a peice of Chibi art.

"Phil!" May rolled her eyes. "Parenting time!"

"I've always wondered. Does Coulson watch Super Nanny?" Daisy giggled again.

"No." They marched Daisy down the hall and to her room. They quickly scolded her and May entered her bunk, which was next to Daisy's. Phil followed.

"I'm tired. Good night!" Daisy giggled, and rapped on the wall, where Phil and Melinda could hear her in May's room. "Please don't do anything -like kiss- without parental supervision!" Daisy said.

Phil and Melinda smirked. This could be fun. Grabbing an iPad, May turned on a movie, the sound down low enough so that Daisy couldn't hear it. For the next hour and a half, Phil or Melinda would throw a small object at the wall that connected to Daisy's room, conveniently located next to the bed. Every time an object would thump against the wall, Daisy would lightly squeal, sounding like a dying Pterodactyl.

-:x:-

The next morning, Daisy could be found in the common room her hands holding a now cool coffee cup, staring, unblinking, at the strange shoe marks on the table.


End file.
